The Queens Run the Town
by Luna loves u
Summary: Two new "Kings" are involved in this alternate version of the series. How will the clans react to these two new faces? And will the Kings ever have the same control they once had?


Reisi looks around at all the animals and sighs, "What a waste of my time. Why did I come here again? That's right, my mother asked me to for my cousin's birthday." He sighs again and wonders into the penguin exhibit. He hears someone crying and goes to find them. He finds a little girl in front of the penguin's swimming hole crying. "Little one, why are crying?" He asks kneeling in front of her.

"I-I can't find my mommy!" The girl cries. She pulls her knees to her chin and sobs into her dress.

"Shh little one." He says trying to calm her down, but she begins to cry harder. He looks around for something to sooth her, and then sees the penguins, "Hey, look here." He stands up and begins to act like the penguins; waddling and squawking. The girl looks up at him and begins to giggle.

"You funny penguin." She giggles. Reisi smiles at the girl's easy amusement. "What's your name, Mister Penguin?"

"I'm Reisi, what's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Z! At least, that's what everyone calls me." She smiles toothily. Reisi notices her eyes aren't the same color; one's red and the other blue.

"Why are you called Z, instead of your real name?" He asks curiously.

"I like Z better. Mommy said that since I liked it better, it could be my new name. M-mommy…" Z's bottom lip begins to quiver as she struggles to keep from crying again.

Reisi winces and holds out his hand, "How about we go look for your mommy?" Z nods her head and grabs his hand. She stands up and sniffles, clutching Reisi's hand tightly. "Which exhibit was your mommy going to next?"

"I lost her where the monkeys were. She told me to go to the penguins if I ever got lost though, but I've been here for a long time. I miss my mommy." She explains tearfully. Reisi thinks about the geography of the zoo, and then begins to head down the main route to the monkeys. After a few minutes, they run into a frantic woman looking for her child; Z's mother.

"Ma'am, are you looking for your daughter?" Reisi calls to her. She turns towards him and gasps.

"Z! Oh my god, don't ever wonder off like that again! Thank you so much for finding my baby girl." The woman rushes over and picks up Z, shaking Reisi's hand vigorously.

"No problem ma'am." Reisi says, then looks at Z, "Now don't wonder off again, Z."

"Yes, Mister Penguin." Z giggles, saluting Reisi. Reisi smiles at her, and then hears his mother's voice calling him.

*12 years later*

A girl of eighteen was walking along the street, only to hear gunshots above her. Looking up at the top of the building she narrows her eyes at the top of the building; before lifting off the ground heading to the top. Arriving at the top, the scene she is greeted with is a boy lying on the ground bleeding to death and a crazy boy chuckling into a camera; which she moves out of view of. Assessing the situation, she gathers some wind into her hand and blasts him. Quickly grabbing the boy and running to the stairs, she pauses to look back to see the crazy person getting up.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yells at her as he begins to shoot at her. She growls at him and begins to glow white as a shield wraps around them and she dashes down the stairs; gripping the boy and making sure she keeps her footing. "The White Queen? But you're just a rumor! You don't exist!"

"Says who?! I very much exist, thank you very much." The girl mummers back. She runs back down to the street and begins to run towards her friend's apartment. When she arrives, she finds her friend at her door holding bags of pet food.

"Kia? What the hell did you do?" The friend mumbles around the keys in her mouth.

"Nothing other than save this guy's life from a crazy person!" Kia exclaims.

"And I can see how well that went." The friend lets her keys fall from her mouth and whistles. After a few minutes her door open and a large dog sits in the doorway. "Sparky, round up the others and meet me by the couch. Kia, put that poor guy on the coffee table."

"Already on it, Z." Kia replies, removing everything on the table with her wind and putting the boy on the table. Z puts the large bags of food down in the kitchen and returns to the room to talk to her pets.

"I want you all to keep watch while we patch this poor fellow up, understood?" Z orders. Her pets all answer and rush to different parts of the apartment. "Okay, Kia, tell me what you need me to do."

"I need you to help me by lifting him so I can get him undressed, so I can treat him. Then I need you to get me some thread, a needle, a bowl and rubbing alcohol. Also I need a hair tie and could you tie up my hair for me." She asks, lifting up her hands. Z nods her hair and ties Kia's hair up with the ribbon from her own hair, which was cropped short so the ribbon was only for decoration. When she finished she helped Kia remove the boy's clothes and then left to collect what was needed. Kai's eyes widen as she sees the red mark of Homura on his body, "Damn it, why the red clan? It couldn't be any other clan even the silvers are better than the reds; who are so protective of their family that they would kill to protect them."

Z comes back with the supplies and nearly drops them when she sees the mark on the boy. "Oh my god, we are not calling your boyfriend."

Kia just sighs, "Well I don't think that's our choice, unless you want to face the red clan's wrath." She takes the supplies from her and begins to treat him.

"Look, we can just patch him up and leave him on their doorstep. No one would ever know we were involved! It's a win-win situation." Z exclaims.

Kia just chuckled nervously at that, "Well that's not exactly true. That crazy guy I told you about, well he was ranting about him being THE KING, he saw me and he kind of knows I'm the White Queen."

"We are so…no, wait! YOU are so dead. He hasn't seen me; I'll only be dead if you lead him to my home." Z laughs nervously then orders to her pets, "Guys, make sure no one gets into this apartment."

"Shut up and leave me alone, I did what I thought would knock him out and he got back up." She growls at her. Z ignores her and goes to her kitchen.

"I'm making my dinner, you want anything?" She calls.

"Yeah, food; I didn't even get the chance to go eat before I happened across them. I mean who's that crazy to attack a red clan's men, even at night." She asks herself, "Oh, that's right the crazy person."

Z rolls her eyes and sets to cooking them dinner. She had just finished her shift at the zoo; she worked the penguin exhibit, and had only managed to get home just now so she herself had yet to eat. She hears Kia get up and walk towards the kitchen, "I'm finished, but he must stay in bed for at least three weeks."

"Put him in my room then, we'll move him tomorrow. You can go home after you eat, I'll watch him. You look exhausted and need a proper bed to sleep in tonight. We'll just have to deal with all of this in the morning when we can think straight." Z sighs as she hands Kia a plate of potatoes.

"Thanks Z, sorry to drop this all on you." Kia sighs, beginning to eat.

"It's ok ,Kia. Would you like me to send one of the dogs with you as protection?" Z asks as she scoops more potatoes onto another plate.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Kia says as she scarfs down her food.

"Hero, you go with Kia and keep her safe until I call you back." Z orders and a large gray dog walks over to stand beside Kia.

"Thanks, Z. I'll see you soon." She says sighing contently and leaves with Hero.

Z wakes up and picks herself up off the floor and pulls her shirt down to cover her. She was only wearing a large blue shirt as a night gown. She wonders into her room and yawns as she checks the man in her bed. He looks comfortable. As she walks around him, she hears a knock on the door. She walks out of her room and heads towards the door. She looks out the peep-hole to see who was there.

"Oi, let me in, it's me!" Kia calls. Z opens the door and lets her in. "How's my patient?" She heads to the room the man is.

"Sleeping comfortably, I think. There were no problems last night either so I think he's safe." Z answers leaning down to pet Hero as he walks into the room.

"That's good; it'll help with his healing. Also, thanks for Hero, he made me feel safe." She smiles fondly at the dog.

"Good, he did his job then." Z says as she pulls on a pair of pants. Kia just smiles before opening the door and going in to find an awake patient.

"Where am I?" He asks looking around.

"That would be my bed. We're going to take you back to Homra but you can't tell them we were the ones that helped you." Z explains.

"Why? Where am I and who are you?" The man asks.

"You're in my apartment and we don't want involved in any of this war going on. Just promise you won't tell anyone we helped you. Don't even say 'these two girls helped me out. One had purple hair and the other white.' They'll know who you're talking about and that'll just fuck everything up." Z groans.

Kia just sighs, "Did you forget the camera?"

"What camera?" Z asks, her head tilting to the side.

"The camera that this guy had and I forgot to grab." She explains nervously. Z groans and as she opens her mouth to answer, there's a pounding on her door.

"I'm going to kill you!" Z hisses. Kia just shrinks in nervously on herself. Z sighs and whistles. Her pets open the door and she goes into her kitchen to fix drinks.

*Outside her door 5 minutes earlier*

Two groups of people meet in the little hall outside of a room marked 69. The two leaders of the groups glare at each other.

"Reisi." The red head says.

"Mikoto." The blue head, Reisi says. Before they say anything else, they hear a whistle from inside and the door opens. In the doorway, Hero greets them.

"Hey boy, where's Kia at, huh, where's Kia at?" Mikoto asks. Kia, who is still in the room down the hall, flinches and peeks out the doorway, realizing who talked to Hero like that yells, "Hero, don't you dare! I'll stop bringing you steaks!"

"Kia, you have some explaining to do." Mikoto growls once Hero sulks away.

"Oh no, no one is explaining anything until we get things settled. You all sit your asses down and shut up. This is my home, my rules." Z snaps as she walks into the room.

"Z be nice, it's not like they have tried to kill us… yet. Also I need to check his wound, unless you have already?" Kia calls, Z getting the feeling that she was being smart with her.

"I'm making pancakes, I don't have time to check on the guy in the same room as you." Z snaps. All of the boys flinch at the subtle threat in her voice.

"Fine, just have one of the guys bring me the first aid kit." She calls from the back room.

"I don't own a first aid kit, you know that. Why not just wait for me to get you some replacement wrappings for his wounds." Z sighs.

She hears a load sigh from the room, "Fine."

Mikoto looks at Z, "May I go to her, please?"

"I'm making pancakes, I can't stop you. Just remember, if you do anything I deem dangerous to the lives of anyone in this apartment, I will send my pets after you." Z looks at him with a straight face, her voice completely serious.

"I understand. I'll just go on to her." He mummers, walking down the hall. Z steps into the room a moment later with a large platter of pancakes. All the male in the room looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and watering mouths. She rolls her eyes and places the platter on the table.

"Dig in. Reisi, I need to speak with you." She turns on her heel and walks back into her kitchen. Everyone jumps on the pancakes, while Reisi follows her into the kitchen.

*In the room with Mikoto and Kia*

"Z is that you?" Kia asks, hearing footsteps coming towards the room. The man had fallen back to sleep.

"Not quite, Kia." Mikoto says from the door.

Kia jumps and knocks over a glass of water, looking wildly for an exit, "Mikoto, how nice to see you."

"Kia, I saw the video. Why did you not tell me? Why did you not bring Totsuka to me?" Mikoto asks.

"Video, what video? I have no idea what video you're talking about." She says with wondering eyes. "And Totsuka, is that his name?" She sniffles, as she asks. Mikoto rushes to her side and hugs her.

"Shh, do not cry. I just want to know why you kept this a secret from me. You are the White King, er Queen!" He cries.

"We… We didn't want to be found. We… we only wanted to be left alone. We…we are always attacked by the other reigning kings, when the next King was chosen; so this time we decided to not let anyone know that we had come back. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared that you would be mad at me and… and…" She couldn't speak anymore and just broke down crying. Mikoto tightened his grip on her and ran his hand over her head, shushing her.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not mad that you are a Queen, I'm mad that you kept it a secre… Did you say we?" He asks. She just continued to sob, while nodding her and crying more.

"Z and I." She continues to sob. Mikoto's eyes widen and he yells Z's name loudly.

*In the kitchen with Z and Reisi*

"Z, what is it?" Reisi asks impatiently.

"Hey, I can kick you out of here easily. I just wanted to see how you've been. Sorry for being concerned for my penguin, who I haven't seen for the past week!" Z sighs and leans against the counter, her back to Reisi.

Reisi sighs, "I'm sorry Z, c'mon don't look away from me, please." He begs, coming up to her and staring at the back of her head.

"You can be a real dick sometimes, you know that? Not only have I not seen you all week, but the last time I saw you was for five minutes to tell me why you hadn't come to see me in over a month. Am I that much of an inconvenience?" Z snaps.

"No you aren't. I'm sorry; we have been overrun with this new king trying to kill off all the other kings." Reisi sighs, "Your friend Kia just so happened to intervene at the right time, as he would have killed off one of the red clan and that would have been a mess. By the way did you know that she is the White King, er Queen?"

Z's head snaps up and she holds her breath. After a moment, she turns around and slaps him.

Reisi stares at her in shock, "What the hell was that for, Z?"

"All you care about is work! You invited me for dinner, and then didn't even show up! Now you're going to question me, aren't you? No! You don't get to do that." Z pushes past him and into the living room where the members of Homura were staring at them in shock.

At that exact moment everyone heard, "Z!" as it echoed from the bedroom. Her eyes widen and she rushes to the bedroom.

"You didn't! You didn't fucking tell him, did you? How could you?!" She yells. All she saw was Kia sitting on the floor crying and Mikoto standing over her, eyes glaring at Z. "Don't you fucking look at me like that. We had every right to keep it a secret."

"I'm sorry Z, he… he…" Kia just bursts into tears again, "I don't like keeping secrets from him!"

"I want all of you out of my house before I sick my pets on you. NOW!" Z growls, glaring angrily at Mikoto.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Mikoto yells, causing Kia to jump and run behind Z to hide from the angry Mikoto.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing. Now, get the hell out of my house!" Z snaps before grabbing Mikoto and dragging him towards the door as best she could. Mikoto fights all the way, looking behind Z to see a still crying Kia, and in an effort to be released, raises his aura causing it to burn Z. She, in turn, screams and her animals rush over to attack Mikoto and protect her.

Kia, seeing what's about to go down, screams, "FUCKING CUT IT OUT!" and wind blows all throughout the apartment. Everyone is blown around, though surprisingly not the breakable objects, and they all land on their asses.

"KIA! That hurt!" Z calls before looking around, glad she didn't break anything. "Hey, red boys, get the fuck out and take your idiot of a leader with you before I let the ravens pick out your eyes."

"Z! I told you to cut it out! Now boys please be a pack of dears and don't piss me off any more than I am, so please get out and remember that if you don't I'll use you as target practice." Kia growls, coming out to the hall with Totsuka floating above her.

"I told you all when they came in, Kia, my house, my rules. He broke the number one rule and the number two rule. Rule number one; listen to what the fuck I say. Rule number two; don't make Kia cry." Z tells her.

"Awe how sweet, but remember, Z, your house, your rules and that's why they're getting out." With that, Kai points to the door. The Red clan, taking the hint, hurries to get outside of the door. Kia smirks and nods to Z before leaving with Totsuka.


End file.
